


I don’t want you to be alone

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #Supercorp, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bloody cold night in December. And it wasn’t just a night, it was Christmas-Eve. Kara did all her duties as SuperGirl for that day so there was nothing left for her to count down the hours untill it was finaly Christmas. 

Kara spent allmost the whole afternoon baking cookies. Okay to be honest there weren’t much cookies left as she was finaly finished because she was snacking more as she was actually baking. But in the end, she was happy to see that there was more than enough left. After she cleaned up the mess in her kitchen, the blonde grabbed her phone.

Kara: “Where are you?

It didn’t take long for the reply.

Lena: I am at L-Corp.

Kara looked at the time. It was allmost six o’clock. She knew Lena was never home before 10 pm But tonight it was Christmas-Eve. 

Kara: How long untill you’re finished?

Lena: I’m affraid that I will be stuck in here untill midnight.

The blonde frowned at her phone. She won’t let her best friend miss Christmas, just because she was a workaholic. So she changed her plans right in that moment. She knew her sister was going to kill her because it was kind of a Danvers-tradition to spent the Holidays together. But she didn’t want Lena to be alone, stuck behind her desk. And it was only for one night. 

Kara: Sis, plans changed. I will spent the night with Lena tonight. Because I don’t want her to be alone. Please don’t hate me. I will catch up with you tomorrow at breakfast.

After a few minutes, the blondes phone rang. It was her sister texting her.

Alex: Only if you bring pancakes.

Kara smiled. She loved her sister. She was allways so understanding. 

Kara: I will bake some extra with blueberrys just for you. I love you, Alex.

Alex: I love you too, Kar.

After that, the blonde grabbed her things, including her fresh made cookies before she went to her balcony. She took off her glasses and within seconds her Super-suit matrialized around her body. Once changed, she pushed back against the ground before flying high into the sky, heading for L-Corp.

Kara reached her destination within a few seconds, softly landing on the balcony of Lena’s office. She watched her friend concentrating on something on the screen of her laptop. The blonde didn’t want to startle Lena, so she gently knocked on the window. As Lena turned her chair around and saw who was on the balcony, she smiled.

Kara noticed she looked tired. She needed some distraction and that was exactly why she was here.

“Kara,” Lena said as she opened her door. She sounded suprised but at the same time relieved. After a whole day of meetings she could use a friendly face for once.

“You didn’t expect me to leave you alone on Christmas Eve didn’t you?” Kara asked as she was putting back her glasses onto her nose and changed back into her civilian clothes as she walked to the couch in the office. “Nobody deserves to be alone tonight.”

Lena smiled as she followed Kara to her couch and took place next to her. “I don’t mind to be alone on Christmas, Kara,” she started. “I am used to it anyway.”

Kara pulled a face. “Well, it is time to change that bad habit then.” As she spoke she surrendered her friend the cookies.

“Did you made those for me?” the ravenhaired asked in disbelief.

Kara nodded. “Well I ate most of them myself. But in my defense I had to be sure those cookies were the best of the best. I mean... you are used to the best of the best so that you should become from me too.

Lena’s cheeks turned a little pinker. She layed her hand on Kara’s arm. “Don’t forget to breath, darling. You’re rambling. And besides...” Lena paused a few seconds to searched for the blue eyes she missed so much lately. “Everything that is coming from you ist perfect.”

Now it was Kara that had try to hide her blush.

“So,” she said trying to get some distraction. “What is the plan for tonight?”

Lena looked at her not understanding. “Kara, I don’t want to be rude. But don’t you have to be somewhere else?”

“Nope,” the blonde answered triumphant. “Cleared my schedule so we can spent the night together.”

Lena was touched by this gesture. “You really did that for me?” she asked. A small tear was building in the corner of her eyes.

“Offcourse I did,” Kara said, whiping the tear gently away. “I would do anything for you. And the only price I had to pay was bringing Alex extra blueberry pancakes in the morning.

Lena started to giggle. “So... what do you like to do then?” she asked. “I am not dressed up for a girls night out.”

Kara smiled mischievously. She stood up and gestured Lena to do the same. “I learned this from my cousin,” she said and before Lena could ask what the blonde was talking about she started to turn around in a circle in superspeed, creating a mini-tornado in the middle of the office. It was only for a few seconds and it was over before Lena even noticed it.

But as she looked at herself she immediately noticed she was wearing a different outfit. And as she looked at Kara, she noticed in someway she changed too.

Lena walked to a mirror next to the door to her office so she could take a look on herself. She was wearing a darkred dress now, her lips wearing a even darker red lipstick and her black hair was falling loosly over her shoulders.

Kara was wearing a white longsleeve dress, her blonde hair tied in a cute ponytail. Her cheeks were red from the exertion. She was wearing a pink lipgloss also.

“Kara, how...”

The blonde smirked. “Superpowers, I guess.” As she walked to the balcony. She looked back to Lena and reached our her hand to her friend. “Do you trust me?” She spoke gently as her blue eyes sparkled from behind her glasses.

Lena layed her hand into Kara’s. “Always,” she said as Kara pulled her really close. Lena felt something she never thought she could ever feel this. But there was no time to think about it because once Kara had her pulled tight against her body, she pushed her feet from the ground and flew away into the dark sky.

***

Lena blinked a few times with her eyes as she noticed she was standing om solide ground again. God, she hated flying. But being so close to Kara made things a lot tolerable.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked a little worried.

“I am fine. I just don’t like to fly, thats all.”

“I will keep that in mind for our return,” the blonde smirked.

Lena opened her eyes and began to inspect her surroundings. “Where are we?” she asked.

Kara took the womans shoulder and turned her around gently.

By the time she looked at the Eifel Tower, her mounth dropped wide open. “You... you took us to Paris?” she stammered in disbelief.

“I know you love the city,” Kara said. “And I also made a dinner reservation at your favorite restaurant. I had to use your name though, because else it would be impossible to become even a table at this time of year. And also...”

Kara was cut of by Lena hugging her. “Thank you so much,” she whispered into the blondes ears. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Kara played with Lena’s hair. “You deserve only the best, because you would do the same for me. You’re accepting me for who I really am and that means so much to me. That’s why I love you so much.”

Kara felt Lena freeze in her arms and Kara could punch herself. Why was she such a blabbermouth. Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut?

Lena pulled herself away from Kara, searching for her eyes. A pair of worried blue looked right back at her. 

Without something to say, Lena leaned in and pressed her lipps gently against the blondes. It startled her at first because this was defenitly not what she had expected. It took her a few seconds to relax before the women deepened their kiss. They stood there for minutes, enjoying eachothers presence. 

After Lena finaly was able to break their kiss, she looked her friend deeply in her eyes. “I wanted to do this for a long time, but I never really found the courage for it.”

“You do?”

Lena nodded, not able to hide her smile. She was never as happy before as she was at this very moment. She stroke the blondes cheek as she said with a smirk: “Well, let’s go and let us have our Christmas dinner, mrs Luthor.”


	2. Dinner

On their way to the restaurant, Lena and Kara walked hand in hand. At their first touch, neigther of the women seemed to know how to act to eachother after their just told the other how in love they were. Like their friendship was lifted to a whole new level. 

"It feels weird, right?" Kara asked after a while. 

"What do you mean?" Lena asked not quit understanding.

"Us being together," Kara answered, with pink cheeks.

"Are we?" Lena hold her steps, taking both of Kara's hands and looked deeply into her eyes. She allmost drowned in the ocean of blue. Blue that was watching her with a little fear. She didn't want to fool Kara. Not after the trouble she went trough, just to spent Christmas together. "Ofcourse, we are together," she said with a smile and she saw Kara face relaxing in the same moment. "And sure, it feels weird. But only because we weren't honest to each other about our feelings. Because if we were, we had saved ourselfs a whole lot of trouble.

Kara smiled. "That's kinda true." She pulled Lena a little closer to her. "And I am really glad, we finaly did." After she said that, she leaned in for a kiss. Lena understood the hint and pressed her lipps gently against the blondes. It was a cute kiss, not even an french one, but still it felt like a little explosion of joy. Being so close to eachother was for both women a dream that finaly came true. 

After a twenty-minute walk, they finaly reached the restaurant. Kara could've fly them to their destination, but Lena had insisted that they walk. So they could enjoy the romantic view of Paris together. The little houses, the cute shopping streets. And especially the smell of food fleeding trough the town. The restaurant was kind of secluded from the rest of the city. It looked really expensive from the outside. As Kara was about to enter, Lena helt her back.

"You don't have to do this," she said with a gently smile on her face. "We can also just go to have some Chinese food, which I happend to know that is your favorite."

Kara smiled as she softly pulled her friend after her. "I don't want to go somewhere else," the blonde answered. "I want to take you out in your favorite restaurant."

"But it is really expensive. And they don't even serve dumplings." 

Kara froze, turned around and looked at Lena with a gaze of disgust. "They don't?" 

Just as the raivenhaired was about to answer, Kara's smile returned on her face. Her cheeks turning pink from the freezing air outside and the exitement because she still couldn't believe that her best friend was from now on her girlfriend. She reached her hand again to Lena. "I know what they serve in this place," she said. "I am a reporter, you rembember? I did my homework."

Lena smiled and finaly she let Kara lead her inside. 

As walked inside, allmost in a second an waiter appeared. 

"Bonsoir. Vous avez une réservation?"

Kara looked at her friend before she turned her gaze back to the waiter as she replied. "On a une chambre au nom de Luthor."

Hearing the name Luthor, the waiter became suddenly very nervous. "Évidemment. Veuillez me suivre, mademoiselle." They followed the waiter to a small table somewhere in the back of the restaurant, Lena knew this area was only for VIPS and it seemed that they were the only ones. 

"I didn't know you could speak French," the blackhaired said as they both sat down.

Kara smiled. "Yo hablo español." 

As Lena smiled, her dimples appeared. "Impressive." 

As the waiter returned, he carried a bottle of red wine. Lena noticed at once, that he was carring her favorite. Kara had really planned this.

"Kar," she whispered. Suddenly she went silent, because the only person that called her so, was Alex. She never gave her friend a nickname before." The blonde seemed to notice her hesitation. She reached for Lena's hand on the table and as she found it, she started to stroke it gently. "It's okay, Lena. You can call me, Kar."

A little relieve felt from Lena's shoulders. She cleared her throat as the waiter dissapeared again, leaving two half filled glasses on the table, next to the bottle. "Kar," she started over. "I asumed this was a spontanious idea. But it seemed that you have planned this for a while."

The blonde shook her head. "Probably, you won't believe me," she said. "But I really planned this on my way to L-Corp." 

"But it cost you less than a few seconds to fly over," Lena answered in disbelief. 

"Yup," the blonde said, popping the 'p' and raised her glass to Lena. "But I didn't needed much to think about. I know you. You're still my best friend and I know all of your interests and favorites. So I didn't need much time to set this up." 

As Lena noticed that the blonde reached for her glass, she did the same. "I can say to you, that this is my best Christmas ever."

Kara smiled. "Darling, this is just the beginning."

As Lena was about to ask what her girlfriend was talking about, a few waiters apeared into the VIP-room, carrying different plates of food with them. Some of the plates had healty food on it, like salade and vegetables. Other had different kind of meat and also different kind of potato-dishes. As the waiter put down the final plate of food, Lena couldn't figure out who was about to eat that all, she burst into laughter. Because that last plate contened a little mountain of dumplings.

"What?" Kara asked, as she put her fork into one. 

"This is like a three-Michelin star restaurant. And you managed to let them serve dumplings?"

Kara smirked. "Well it was impossible for Kara Danvers to manage. But for Kara Luthor it was no problem."

Kara Luthor. Lena began to get lost in her thoughts. Kara Luthor sounded like it was spoken out loud by a thousand angels. And even then it was not as beautifull as when her friend spoke her name out loud herself. 

"Are you still with me?" she heard Kara suddenly ask. 

It cost Lena a few seconds to come back to the earth. She blinked her eyes and looked back at her friend, who was smiling at her. "It sounds good, doesn't it?" she asked. "Me using your name. Allthough I've got the feeling that I am abusing it to get things done."

"At least you're using it for the good," Lena answered. She took Kara's hand and pressed a small kiss on it.

Kara raised her glass again. "Merry Christmas, Lee," she said gently, looking at Lena with a sparkle in her eyes. 

Lena took her glass once again and klinged it to Kara's. "Merry Christmas, Kar," she replied softly. 

Lena was happy. She finaly got to be honest to her best friend, which would turned out to be her soulmate. Allthough they came from different worlds, litterly, they seemed to be ment to be for eachother. Lena was wealthy, Kara just earned enough to pay the bills. But still, she seemed to be happy. And Lena, with a large bankaccount and able to buy whatever she wanted allways had a feeling she missed something in her life. And after tonight, she finale found out what that was: being loved by the woman that she was in love with since the first time stepped into her office.


End file.
